Nuances de bleu et de rouge
by Grenouille Verte
Summary: L'amour est un sentiment très fort. Même à travers les actes les plus affreux. Ce sentiment ne disparaît pas. Il en devient même encore plus fort.


_Salut ! Ceci est mon premier pas dans le domaine de la fanfiction et du coup, j'ai fais un One shot sur mon couple yaoi préféré dans Kuroko no Basket: le AoKaga. Il y a des incohérences par-ci par-là mais c'est pour l'histoire. Sinon, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop niais._

 _Ps: Irina Pouffanovich est l'un des personnage féminin d'Assassination Classroom. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Vous le saurez bien vite._

* * *

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?!

Kagami Taiga, quatorze ans, observait de son regard carmin écarquillé et rond comme une bille son meilleur ami, Aomine Daiki. Ce dernier avait demandé cela innocemment comme si il lui avait demandé « T'as pas de l'eau ? ».

Certes, les deux gamins se connaissaient depuis leur quatre ans quand Taiga avait rencontré Daiki sur un terrain de street basket alors que le petit métis jouait tout seul. Il l'avait invité à jouer avec lui et les deux bambins étaient rapidement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde: ils faisaient tout ensemble, s'appelaient par leur prénom et aimaient les mêmes choses.

Sauf que depuis quelques temps, leur relation avait changée...

* * *

Aomine était crevé de son entraînement prolongé et sommeillait contre une rangée de casiers quand il entendit Kagami entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier venait de terminer l'entraînement qu'il avait prolongé jusqu'à la nuit avec son meilleur ami. Il était en nage et s'empressa d'ôter son t-shirt noir qu'il envoya valser sur le banc révélant une musculature déjà bien impressionnante pour son âge. Il avisa son meilleur ami en train de somnoler quand il remarqua que l'un des yeux saphirs du basané le détaillait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Hé, arrête de mater, tu veux ! s'exclama le rouquin en lui envoyant son short dans le visage.

\- Mais euuuh... gémit le bleu foncé en ôtant le tissu humide de sueur de sa tête. Tu sais que j'adore te regarder.

L'autre adolescent soupira et se dirigea vers les douches désertes à cette heure-ci.

\- Plutôt que de me regarder, va te doucher. lui dit-il.

Puis il entra dans l'une des cabines de douches et ôta son dernier vêtement avant d'activer le jet d'eau chaude. Bon sang, ça faisait du bien de sentir les gouttes d'eau brûlantes sur son corps et de sentir ses muscles se décontracter !

Tandis que Kagami profitait de ce massage aqueux, Aomine se leva et décida de rejoindre son ami sous la douche. Ce qui avait don de faire paniquer ce dernier qui essayait de le chasser en prétextant que si quelqu'un venait, ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à expliquer le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux dans la même cabine de douche.

Mais tout le reste de l'équipe A savait très bien quelle relation ambiguë le "couple" avait. Ils étaient tellement proches que ça en faisait sourire plus d'un. Bon, ce n'était pas toujours des remarques gentilles qu'ils recevaient. Certaines personnes, dont une certaine aux cheveux gris, ne manquaient pas de les traiter de gays. Mais, peut-être n'avait-il pas tort...

Taiga ne s'intéressait pas aux filles. Il était mal à l'aise avec elles. Elles paillaient trop, pleuraient trop, se plaignaient trop, étaient trop collantes... bref, ils ne les aimaient pas trop. Sauf Momoi. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses étaient la seule exception à la règle. C'était sa meilleure amie à lui et à Daiki en même temps.

Pour le basané, en revanche, il aimait bien les filles. Ou plutôt un de leurs attributs en vérité. Mais pour ce qui était du reste, il avait un peu le même avis que son ami à ce sujet. Les filles, c'était cool pour leurs seins et leur cul mais le reste, il s'en passait volontiers.

Mais ce n'était pas autant qu'ils auraient apprécier être en couple avec des mecs. Ils traînaient avec des garçons parce qu'il en étaient et en aimaient certains en tant qu'amis mais au grand jamais, ils n'avaient éprouvé des sentiments amoureux pour un tel ou un tel.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, Aomine s'était surpris à ne plus vraiment regarder son ami comme avant. Et il en était de même pour Kagami. Même si l'un ne voulait pas l'avouer à l'autre. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Daiki s'était donc glissé dans le même compartiment de douche que son meilleur ami. Ce dernier essaya, comme d'habitude, de le dissuader de rester. Mais au vu de l'heure tardive et qu'ils étaient seuls dans le vestiaire, le rouquin laissa bien vite tomber et laissa le métis se coller à lui dans un câlin improvisé. Le bleu alla fourrer son visage dans le cou du rouge qui le laissa faire: il avait l'habitude qu'Aomine fasse ça quand il était épuisé. Et même si ça l'avait perturbé au début, il s'en fichait pas mal à présent. Sauf qu'il ne tarda pas ressentir un violent pincement au niveau de la fine peau de son cou. Et ça, c'était pas habituel du tout !

Taiga poussa un petit cri aigu avant de repousser Daiki qui manqua de glisser et de tomber.

\- Mais t'es malade ?! s'énerva le carmin, pourquoi tu me mords ?!

\- J'ai faim. dit simplement l'autre.

\- C'est pas une excuse ! répliqua son ami en lui tournant le dos.

Comme il détestait quand Aomine se permettait de telles choses ! Ça faisait mal, bordel !

\- T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? demanda d'un coup son interlocuteur.

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu as déjà embrassé ?

\- Non, pourquoi cette question ?! Je suis tout le temps fourré avec toi. Comment veux-tu que... hé !

Son compagnon venait de se coller à lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge foncé rougit légèrement et pivota pour se mettre face à son colocataire de douche. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire avant de planter son regard saphir dans celui rubis de son camarade et de lui dire le plus sérieusement du monde:

\- Pour répondre à ta question, c'est parce que j'ai super envie d'échanger un baiser avec toi.

Gros bug chez l'autre. Son cerveau carbura à toute vitesse pour trouver une parade à cette phrase plutôt mal placée selon lui et la seule chose qui lui venu ce fut:

\- Mais je suis ton meilleur ami ! En plus on est des mecs !

\- Et alors ? C'est bien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami que je veux t'embrasser ! répliqua son ami en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Alors, tu veux ou pas ?

Sa voix était descendu d'un octave et elle s'était faite plus sombre et plus ensorcelante encore qu'en temps normal. Kagami rougit un peu plus qu'avant. Bon sang, ce type était trop mignon et sexy quand il le désirait ! Euh, pause là ! Il venait bien de penser que son meilleur ami était... sexy ?! Non mais non, quoi ! C'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde certes mais pas dans ce sens là ! Non !

Toutefois, la proposition était très alléchante à son goût. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quiconque et il ne voulais pas avoir son premier baiser avec une tierce personne. Autant si il doit embrasser pour la première fois que ce soit avec une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup. Aussi il demanda presque timidement:

\- Juste un baiser ?

\- Bah ouais. À moins que tu ne veuilles que toi et moi on...

\- D'accord. Je veux bien mais juste un baiser, hein !

Le métis esquissa un sourire avant de combler l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de son ami qui ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'embarrasser quelqu'un était aussi doux et chaud. C'était vraiment très agréable. Inconsciemment, Kagami entrouvrit les lèvres et il sentit aussitôt quelque chose de chaud et humide toucher sa langue. Un frisson le prit. Sans voir, il avait parfaitement comprit qu'Aomine venait de mettre sa langue dans sa bouche.

Leur baiser dura quelques secondes encore et quand, à regret, ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux rouges et essoufflés.

\- J-je crois que je t'aime. fit le bleu en se collant un peu plus contre son ami.

Pas besoin de préciser le sens. Taiga avait parfaitement comprit. Et il murmura dans un souffle:

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Suite à cette déclaration, les deux amis s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble. Bien entendu, tout le monde ne tarda pas à le savoir dans l'équipe. Mais personne n'en disait du mal. Momoi était heureuse pour eux, Kuroko les trouvaient mignons ensemble, Kise pensait la même chose que Kuroko, Murasakibara s'en fichait pas mal, Akashi ne voyait rien a redire et Midorima non plus bien qu'il était un peu gêné de voir les démonstrations d'affection que parfois les deux jeunes hommes avaient.

Elles n'étaient pas très fortes comme démonstrations: juste un câlin parfois un baiser chaste et rapide. Jamais rien de très explicite. Mais c'était leur petit bonheur à eux.

Sauf que ce que le métis avait proposé à son copain, dépassait ce que ce dernier aurait put imaginer. Et il en était choqué.

Et c'était pour cette raison que Kagami se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Aomine assis sur le futon du rouquin et que le second power foreward de l'équipe A de Teikō avait cette expression.

Cependant le ganguro ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et se rapprocha du "tigre" avant de lui répéter sa phrase:

\- Tu veux bien qu'on couche ensemble ?

Et évidement ce n'était pas dans le sens dormir ensemble. Ça, ils l'avaient souvent fait. Non là c'était dans le sens baiser.

\- M-mais... tenta Taiga, je... enfin nous...

\- Ouais ouais: on est des mecs, je le sais. Mais je t'aime et toi aussi et on est en couple. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Et dis pas que ça ne fait pas assez longtemps car on se connaît depuis dix ans, toi et moi.

C'était en effet des arguments recevables mais le rouge ne voulait pas lâcher prise sur ses positions. Mais c'était juste pour la forme car il était curieux de découvrir les sensations du sexe avec son copain. Aussi, il allait céder facilement. Et l'as de Teikō le savait très bien. Aussi, il insista un peu plus:

\- Je vais être doux. T'inquiètes pas: pas de sadomasochisme ou de pratiques bizarres. Juste une relation sexuelle basique.

Ce disant, il commença à lécher l'oreille droite de son petit ami qui poussa un petit gémissement en rougissant un peu.

\- D'accord. finit-il par accepter. Mais, tu sais comment on fait ? Parce que moi...

\- Laisse-moi faire. le coupa le bleu. Je l'ai jamais fais mais je pense savoir comment on s'y prend.

Le carmin hocha la tête et son chéri l'embrassa chastement avant de venir l'embrasser dans le cou puis de lui mordiller la clavicule. Un léger frisson transperça le corps de l'autre dont la respiration s'accéléra légèrement tout en glissant ses mains sous le haut du brun et, du bout des doigts, dessina ses abdos saillants. Rapidement, les deux t-shirts volèrent à travers la chambre et " la panthère " plaqua son petit copain sur le dos contre le futon. C'était une position clairement dominatrice mais l'autre ne s'en offusqua pas car des deux, Daiki était le plus dominateur et le plus séducteur.

En sentant les doigts de Taiga contre son torse, le métis commença à descendre le long du torse qui ressemblait à celui d'une statue grecque taillée dans du marbre tellement les abdos étaient bien sculptés. Le propriétaire de ce torse musculeux soupira d'aise puis de plaisir en sentant langue taquine de son amant s'amuser à retracer ses lignes abdominales.

Aomine avait commencé au niveau de la poitrine et se mit à descendre plus bas provoquant des gémissements de désir de la part de son petit ami qui avait la sensation que son cœur avait migré entre ses jambes tellement son cinquième membre était dressé et était gorgé de sang qui pulsait au rythme des battements de son muscle cardiaque. Gonflé par ce désir émit par son chéri, le basané défit le bouton du jean de son amant et fit descendre la braguette avant de faire glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux genoux du rouquin avant de faire pareil avec le caleçon.

\- Putain... murmura le métis en rougissant un peu. T'as une sacrée érection !

L'autre se cacha le visage entre ses mains gêné avant de dire d'une voix légèrement étouffée:

\- À qui la faute ?

Cela fit rire Daiki qui avança sa main gauche et du bout des doigts caressa la colonne de chair qui se dressait devant lui. Un petit cri suivit d'un petit spasme le fit gémir un petit peu avant de sentir que son service trois pièces, et surtout celle du milieu, chauffait de plus en plus et commençait à prendre des centimètres. Il s'arrêta donc et ôta le reste de ses vêtements pour être plus à l'aise. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa quand sa virilité se trouva à l'air libre. Il avait encore du mal à le croire: dans quelques minutes, il allait avoir sa première relation sexuelle. Et avec son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait pas put demander mieux.

\- D-Daiki... entendit-il.

Il baissa le regard vers Kagami et son cœur rata un battement: avec son visage rougit, sa bouche entrouverte et son corps dénudé, Taiga était juste à croquer. Un appel au viol. Et les mots qu'il dit manqua de faire se vider Aomine:

\- P-Prends-moi, s'il te plaît.

Si ça ce n'était pas un appel au viol, c'était quoi, alors ? Ni une ni deux, le métis enleva le pantalon et le caleçon de son copain et colla son bassin contre les fesses du rouge. Avant de se stopper brutalement. Et après ? Il savait qu'il devait lui enfoncer son bâton dans le trou qui se situait entre ces deux monticules mais, il ne pouvait pas le faire comme ça ! Ça allait blesser son petit ami. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Et merde ! Tout semblait si bien partit ! Et puis, une idée lui survient. Il farfouilla dans les alentours de son futon et finit par dénicher ce qu'il voulait: une bouteille d'huile d'olive. Kagami ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant.

\- Tu compte faire quoi avec ça ?! Me la mettre dans le cul ?! Et puis, pourquoi t'as ça dans ta chambre ?

\- Exacte... hein, quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Je veux juste en mettre sur mes doigts et ensuite l'étaler sur ton anus pour passer. T'es allé t'imaginer quoi, franchement ?!

Devant la mine outrée du métis, Taiga rigola un peu avant de dire:

\- Et pourquoi t'as ça dans ta chambre ?

\- Tu te souviens du défi qu'on s'est lancé, il y a une semaine ?

\- Celui de qui allait boire le plus d'huile avant d'être malade ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bah c'est un reste de cette soirée.

\- Comme on a été malades après.

\- J'avoue.

Les deux amants se regardèrent et d'un seul coup, éclatèrent de rire au souvenir de cette drôle de soirée. Quand ils se calmèrent, Aomine embrassa rapidement Kagami avant de verser un peu d'huile sur ses doigts et de les introduire les uns après les autres dans l'antre du rouge qui grimaça de douleur. Pour le détendre, Daiki lui mordillait le cou et pour le chauffer un peu plus, lui fit un french kiss bien baveux et brûlant. Petit à petit, les parois autour de ses doigts se desserrer.

\- Maintenant, dit celui qui dominait, reste calme et détends-toi.

Son copain hocha la tête et attendit anxieux de ce qui allait suivre.

Aomine attrapa alors son cinquième membre et commença à l'enfoncer à l'intérieur de Taiga. Ce dernier se cambra et rougit tout en poussant des cris mélangés de plaisir et de souffrances.

\- Chut, ça va aller. chuchota son amant à son oreille.

Il commença à lui lécher le cou et la jugulaire avant de revenir l'embrasser sur la bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, le rouquin se détendit et donna un coup de rein à son petit ami pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le premier coup de rein fut timide. Puis les suivants furent un peu plus brutaux et, bientôt des cris de plaisir emplirent la chambre. Bon sang, la sensation était délicieuse ! Délicieusement enivrante.

Jamais les deux garçons n'auraient imaginé que un rapport homosexuel pouvait apporter autant de plaisir. Mais ils devaient admettre que c'était vraiment bon. Affreusement bon.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et dans un râle ultime, les deux amants jouirent en même temps. Haletants, ils échangèrent un autre baiser avant qu'Aomine ne se retire et se couche sur le torse de son petit ami.

\- Je t'aime. murmura le bleu.

\- Moi, je t'adore. souffla le rouge.

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut la seule et unique fois qu'ils couchèrent ensemble. Oh, ils auraient adorés le faire pleins d'autres fois mais les parents de Kagami devaient aller en Amérique pour le travail et emmenèrent avec eux leur fils. Ce fut un au revoir déchirant pour les deux amoureux mais, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Tu m'enverras des mails, hein ? demanda Taiga les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Ouais t'inquiètes. le rassura Daiki.

Il attrapa la nuque de son copain et l'embrassa très rapidement et chastement avant de le relâcher.

Sauf que ça n'allait pas être un simple au revoir. Kagami allait l'apprendre à ses dépends et ce un an plus tard.

* * *

Au bout d'un an passé en Amérique, Kagami était parvenu à convaincre ses parents de le laisser rentrer au Japon. Il était inquiet pour Aomine. Ce dernier l'avait laissé sans nouvelles durant plusieurs mois. Seul Momoi et Kuroko avaient gardé le contact avec lui en vrai. La rose et le bleu lui avait longuement expliqué la longue descente aux enfers de la Kiseki no Sedai et notamment de Daiki. Satsuki se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui d'ailleurs: il avait perdu le goût du basket et ne s'entraînait plus. Kuroko, quant à lui, lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé la dernière année de collège. Le rouge était catastrophé par la situation et avait immédiatement négocier avec ses parents pour qu'ils le laisse repartir pour Tokyo. Ça s'était fait avec beaucoup de réticences mais au final, ils avaient céder.

Le rouquin s'était donc embarqué dans le premier avion à destination de Tokyo et s'était empressé de se payer un appartement et de s'inscrire au lycée Tōō où se trouvait ses deux meilleurs amis.

Taiga, nouvellement revêtu de l'uniforme de Tōō Gakuen, marchait à pas décidé dans l'allée principale. Il cherchait Momoi. Il la trouva rapidement avec son gilet vert d'eau qui tranchait sur la masse d'uniformes bleu foncé tirant sur le noir légèrement gris.

\- Tai-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme. Je suis très heureuse de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué. Et... Oh, tu as drôlement grandis !

En effet en un an, le carmin avait prit plusieurs centimètres et sa stature ressemblait plus à celle d'un fou du body building que d'un basketteur. Mais la jeune fille aussi avait un peu grandit et avait prit plusieurs centimètres de tour poitrine. Il l'avait très bien sentit quand elle s'était jetée sur lui. Mais il ressentit comme un manque d'un seul coup et il en comprit bien vite la cause:

\- Où est Daiki ? demanda-t-il.

\- Sur le toit. lui répondit tristement son amie d'enfance.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dis que je venais ? s'étonna son ami.

\- Si mais, il ne m'a pas crue. Il a beaucoup souffert de ton départ, tu sais.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le rouge qui baissa le regard en murmurant un « je vois. ».

Devant son air malheureux, la manageuse, prise d'un élan de pitié, décida de le conduire au toit.

\- Je ne sais pas si il y est encore, l'informa-t-elle. Mais je doute fort qu'il est bougé. Il passe ses journées à dormir et à regarder ses affreux magasines !

Elle avait dit avec un tel air que Kagami en aurait volontiers rigolé si la situation n'était pas sérieuse.

Il remercia sa meilleure amie et monta la sorte d'échelle qui menait au toit.

Et en effet, Aomine s'y trouvait en train de dormir à poings fermés. Le cœur de Taiga partit à cent à l'heure et il avança vers son amour. Mais avant de le réveiller, il en profita pour l'observer.

Le métis avait également beaucoup grandit en un an et s'était bien développé musculairement. Son amant était d'ailleurs tenté de lui ouvrir sa chemise pour le contempler plus intimement mais il se fit violence pour pas le faire.

Au lieu de ça, il s'assit près du dormeur et contempla son visage. Il n'avait plus l'air enjoué qu'il lui connaissait mais un air blasé quoique serin comme il dormait. Momoi n'avait pas exagéré la situation quand elle lui avait dit que son petit ami avait radicalement changé...

\- Ça va ? demanda Satsuki en s'avançant vers ses deux amis.

\- Ouais. Enfin, pour l'instant. Je commence à comprendre de ce que tu voulais dire par « changement radical ». Même si il dort, je peux le voir sur son visage.

La jeune fille jeta un regard à l'endormi avant de demander:

\- Tu ne le réveille pas ?

\- Je voudrais bien. Mais je crains sa réaction quand il me verra.

\- Tu as peur des sentiments qu'il a envers toi à présent. devina la rose.

Le rouquin regarda l'adolescente et hocha la tête avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme qu'il aimait:

\- Satsuki, pourquoi il ne m'a pas envoyé de mails ? Je pensais qu'il était occupé avec les examens et tout ça. Mais...

\- Je ne sais pas, Tai-chan. Dai-chan a beaucoup souffert de ton départ comme je te l'ai dit.

\- Mais il pouvait me contacter par Skype et par Facebook !

\- C'est compliqué, Tai-chan. Même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et ressent.

Le concerné de la conversation se mit à grogner légèrement.

\- Il va bientôt se réveiller. constata Momoi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas: je suis sûre que quand il va te voir, il sera fou de joie.

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire et se leva.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aomine ouvrait les yeux.

\- Hmmm... ah, Satsu, si tu veux que je vienne aux entraînements, tu peux toujours...

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase en voyant Kagami. D'abord, il cru à une hallucination et ferma les yeux avant de secouer la tête. Le voyant faire, son copain s'était rapproché. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant et Daiki murmura:

\- Taiga, c'est toi ?

\- Yep.

Le métis l'observa un bref instant avant de dire:

\- T'as pas mal changé.

\- Pas autant que toi.

\- Satsu et Tetsu te l'ont dit ?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi tu...

Sans lui laisser le temps d'aller plus loin, Daiki plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son interlocuteur avant de lui susurrer d'une voix encore légèrement endormie:

\- Veut pas en parler.

Ce qui provoqua un léger rougissement de la part de Taiga. Bon dieu, Aomine n'avait pas changé sur ce point: toujours aussi séduisant. Même encore plus qu'avant ! Cependant, quelque chose dérangeait le rouge: la main du métis sur sa bouche.

\- Bordel, pensa-t-il, pourquoi il ne cherche pas à me prendre dans ses bras ou à m'embrasser ?

Daiki regarda encore un moment son ami avant d'ôter sa main et de rapprocher son visage de celui de l'autre adolescent.

\- Oui. pensa le "tigre". S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi. Même juste tes lèvres contre les miennes me suffiront. Mais juste un baiser, bordel !

Le rouquin frissonna légèrement. Il voulait tellement que le métis plaque sa bouche contre la sienne et qu'il lui fasse un câlin comme quand ils ne se voyaient pas durant une longue période, autrefois. Il le désirait au plus profond de son être.

Sauf que ce baiser tellement espérer ne venu pas. Aomine détourna la tête au dernier moment avant de lui chuchoter:

\- T'y as cru, hein ?

Avant de se lever et de partir nonchalamment laissant ses deux amis abasourdis.

Une fois seul avec Momoi, Kagami tourna vers elle un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu: un regard humide comme si il s'apprêtait à pleurer. La rose, instinctivement, le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se comporter ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. dit Taiga. Ce n'est pas toi qui le contrôle. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé... enfin, tu vois.

\- Je comprends. Mais peut-être qu'il voulait juste te taquiner. essaya de le rassurer Satsuki.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille savait qu'elle se trompait. Même si elle espérait qu'elle avait tort de se tromper sur le sujet. Sauf qu'elle était indécise sur la manière d'interpréter le comporte de Daiki à l'égard de Taiga. L'adolescente aux cheveux couleur bonbon avait beau être analyste, le comportement de son ami d'enfance à la peau chocolat la laissait pantoise très souvent. Mais elle était persuadée d'une chose: si le basané continuait sur cette voie, il allait sûrement perdre le bien le plus précieux qu'il avait: son petit ami. Mais, pouvait-elle seulement nommer Kagami ainsi à présent ?

Jamais Taiga ne s'était sentit si seul. Le comportement de Daiki envers lui n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Il n'était ici que depuis une semaine et il avait vu l'étendue des dégâts: pas de venue aux entraînements, pas de démonstration affective à son égard, séchage de cours, air blasé en permanence, vulgarité très présente, un je m'en foutiste à toute épreuve et une passion pour les magasines dépravés un peu trop présente à son goût.

Malgré le soutient indéfectible de Momoi, le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir avec son copain.

\- Pourquoi tu es tellement préoccupé par Kagami ? lui demanda un jour Wakamatsu.

C'était un entraînement du soir que le blond avait eu l'idée de donner au rouquin car il appréciait sa technique et parce qu'il l'appréciait tout bonnement bien. Bien plus que "cet enfoiré d'Aomine" selon ses termes.

\- Je veux dire, continua Kosuke, que cet abruti ne mérite vraiment pas que tu t'intéresses à lui de près ou de loin. Ce mec fait juste sa star et s'en tape pas mal des autres. Et...

\- C'est mon meilleur ami. lâcha le rouge.

Ce qui en fit perdre sa balle à Wakamatsu qui se tourna rapidement vers lui avant de s'écrier:

\- Hein ?! Toi, ami avec lui ? Tu déconnes ?!

Son kohai soupira et s'avança vers

l'estrade située au bout du terrain et fit signe à son sempai de venir le rejoindre. Quand ils furent assis tous les deux, le carmin avoua:

\- Daiki et moi on se connaît depuis tous petits. On est très proches l'un de l'autre tout comme avec Satsuki.

\- Avec Satsuki, j'ai remarqué. Mais avec Aomine, excuse-moi, mais c'est pas du tout flagrant.

\- C'est parce qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis le collège.

Le décoloré soupira avant de dire:

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre des dires de Momoi. Elle trop de temps à l'excuser, selon moi.

Kagami regarda le basketteur titulaire un moment avant de demander:

\- Je peux te parler d'un truc ? Mais tu peux juste le garder pour toi ?

\- Heu, oui bien sûr. hésita son aîné.

Bon, Wakamatsu n'était pas vraiment la personne adéquate pour parler de ça, mais le rouquin avait besoin de son confier.

\- Moi et Aomine, on a une relation amoureuse depuis nos quatorze ans. Sauf que, depuis mon retour, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime plus. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis revenu dans sa vie, cependant, il ne montre aucun signe d'affection envers moi. Je dois faire quoi, selon toi ?

Le vice-capitaine de Tōō soupira à nouveau et porta son regard brun sur le ballon orange qui était resté plus loin. Il était plutôt surpris par cette révélation. Et puis, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te le dire. avoua-t-il en reportant son regard sur Kagami. Je ne le connais que de cette année et, à mes yeux, c'est un parfait salopard. Mais, tu as une vison différente de lui que moi. Honnêtement, plutôt que de penser avec ta tête, pense avec ton cœur. Je pense que c'est lui qui te fera faire le bon choix. Ou peut-être pas. rajouta-il pour lui-même mentalement.

Du côté d'Aomine, le bleu était en train de mettre quelques paniers sur un terrain de street basket. Depuis le retour de Kagami, le bleu marine ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec lui. D'un côté, il lui en voulait d'être partit et de l'autre... il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Il pensait que le retour du rouge allait le rendre heureux. Mais il s'était retrouvé devant un mur quand il l'a revu. Même si ce dernier semblait avoir très envie de lui rouler un patin, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand il avait rapproché son visage du sien, le métis ne savait pas quoi faire. Et ça le faisait rager. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation.

\- Encore en train de faire des paniers ? fit une voix derrière lui.

\- Tu fous quoi ici, Imayoshi ? demanda l'as de Tōō sans même se retourner.

\- Je passais dans le coin. Dis-moi, c'est quoi ta relation avec Kagami ?

Le basané se tourna vers lui.

\- Comment ça ? On est juste amis. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes pas plutôt... petits amis ?

Le ballon orange rata l'arceau et roula aux pieds de Daiki.

\- J'ai deviné juste. Mais ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. sourit le capitaine de Tōō. Comme c'est mignon. Je m'en serais jamais douté. L'as de la Kiseki avec un type comme lui. Très intéressant.

\- Fous-lui la paix. gronda Aomine.

\- Mais je ne vais rien lui faire. susurra Soichi. Et je ne vais pas me moquer. Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi.

Sauf que son ton semblait indiquer le contraire. Le métis allait réitérer son avertissement quand le brun tourna les talons.

Aomine grogna avant d'envoyer son ballon dans l'arceau. Si jamais ce serpent d'Imayoshi osait faire du mal à Taiga, il prendrait cher. Très cher même...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe s'était réunie dans le gymnase. Le coach, Harasawa Katsunori, prit alors la parole:

\- Le début de la Winter Cup va commencer. Notre premier adversaire sera le lycée Kaijô. Il y aura deux joueurs de la Kiseki no Sedai comme vous le savez: Kise Ryôta et Kuroko Tetsuya. Ils forment un duo redoutable et, selon Momoi-san, Kuroko a développé de nouvelles techniques de jeu. On va donc devoir se méfier de ces deux-là. Mais aussi du reste du cinq majeur: Kasamatsu Yukio, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro et Moriyama Yoshitaka. On va donc adopter la stratégie suivante: on va jouer avec comme cinq majeur Aomine, Kagami, Wakamatsu, Imayoshi et Sakurai. D'ici là, heu essayaient de faire un bon jeu d'équipe.

Ce qui lui valut un ricanement de la part du métis. Les autres, sauf Taiga et Satsuki, lui lancèrent un regard noir.

\- T'as intérêt à faire ce qu'on dit ! le menaça Wakamatsu.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même. Kise et Tetsu ne me barreront jamais. ricana le bleu en partant.

\- Il m'énerve ! s'énerva le blond.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kagami et Momoi marchaient en silence dans la rue. Les deux amis ne savaient pas quoi faire. Taiga était dévasté par le comportement de Daiki et Satsuki ne savait pas comment réconforter le rouquin. Si seulement il y avait un moyen ! La jeune fille était prête à remuer ciel et terre pour ses deux meilleurs amis mais, elle ignorait si il existait une solution à cette équation qui paraissait insoluble. C'était comme si un énorme monstre se tenait devant elle et son ami aux cheveux rouges et qu'ils étaient armés pour le vaincre mais qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver son ou ses points faibles.

Et merde ! La rose avait toujours été forte quand Aomine s'était retrouvé dans la déprime après le match contre l'équipe de Inoue. Elle avait tout supporté de lui. Absolument tout. Elle avait passé des mois à envoyer des mails à Kagami pour le tenir au courant de la situation, à essayer de remettre Daiki dans le droit chemin tout en essayant de séduire Kuroko et à se consacrer à ses études. Mais là... il lui semblait être dans une impasse et elle avait horreur de ça ! Se sentir impuissante. C'était la chose qui l'énervait le plus. Après la perversité de Dai-chan.

\- Dis, Satsuki, demanda soudainement Taiga, tu crois que si Kise et Kuroko battent Daiki, il y aurait un moyen qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant ?

\- Je ne sais, Tai-chan. avoua l'adolescente. Ki-chan n'a jamais réussi à battre Dai-chan. Même avec l'aide de Tetsu-kun pendant l'Interhigh. Et puis, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Je me disais que si Daiki avait un adversaire de valeur qui puisse se mesurer à lui, et peut-être le battre, il serait heureux et redeviendrait comme avant.

\- C'est très simpliste comme idée. lui fit savoir Momoi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

La rose planta son regard bonbon dans celui sanglant et dit d'une voix ferme et, pourtant, qui semblait fragile:

\- Tai-chan, Dai-chan est devenu une personne odieuse et je doute que malgré une défaite il redevienne comme avant. On ne change pas de cette façon. Certes, je voudrais retrouver le Dai-chan d'autrefois. Mais je pense qu'il a disparu ou qu'il est enfouit trop profondément pour réapparaître un jour. Il va falloir t'y faire même si c'est difficile à admettre: le Dai-chan d'aujourd'hui ne changera jamais.

Sous le choc, le rouquin recula d'un pas. Jamais il n'avait vu son amie défaitiste. Mais bordel, ils semblaient tous l'être à ce sujet ! C'était une maladie ou quoi ?!

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?! s'énerva-t-il. Comment tu peux être aussi défaitiste d'un coup ?! Je t'ai connue plus combative que ça, bon sang !

\- Je suis restée combative durant un an, Tai-chan ! se défendit Satsuki. J'ai tout enduré de Dai-chan ! Absolument tout: sa perversité, sa flemmardise, son délaissement du basket, son comportement de je m'en foutisme, sa vulgarité, sa mauvaise humeur et même passer outre les horreurs qu'il a put dire, parfois ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai dû faire ! Le nombre d'excuses que j'ai dû lui trouver pour qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé ou pire ! Alors je suis peut-être défaitiste aujourd'hui, comme tu dis, mais, si tu avais été à ma place, tu penses que tu réagirais comment aujourd'hui en t'apercevant que ton dernier plan, à savoir, te ramener près de lui, n'as pas plus fonctionné que les autres ?! Alors, oui: j'ai perdu tout espoir de revoir le Dai-chan qu'on connaissait toi et moi avant.

Suite à cette tirade, Momoi baissa le regard vers le sol. Elle avait peut-être été trop rude envers Kagami. Mais, elle avait eu besoin de se lâcher. Elle n'avait jamais encore l'occasion de le faire. Certes, elle parlait bien d'Aomine avec Kise et Kuroko cependant, elle gardait toujours le visage de quelqu'un de positif. Et le soir, il lui arrivait parfois de craquer et de pleurer seule dans sa chambre en regardant de vieilles photos d'elle et de ses deux amis d'enfance.

Soudainement, la rose sentit deux bras l'entourer. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de Taiga. Ce dernier murmura:

\- Désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais une telle détresse. Mais, je garde espoir de le voir changer. Sûrement pas du jour au lendemain et peut-être qu'il ne redeviendra pas comme avant. Mais il serait peut-être plus gentil, moins violent... enfin, tu vois quoi. Qu'il soit plus comme quand on avait quatorze ans. Et ça, je suis certain que c'est possible. rajouta-t-il plus bas en resserrant son étreinte autour de Satsuki.

Le lendemain, Momoi et Kagami avaient fixé un rendez-vous au Maji Burger avec Kise et Kuroko. Le "couple" de Kaijō arriva rapidement après l'arrivée des deux amis.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Momoi-san, Kagami-kun ? demanda Tetsuya en sirotant son milkshake.

Le rouge ne répondit pas. La rose non plus. Le blond et le bleu se jetèrent un regard et le mannequin prit la parole:

\- C'est Aominecchi, c'est ça ?

\- Si on veut. finit par dire Satsuki.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? voulut savoir le joueur fantôme.

Les deux amis d'enfance se regardèrent et puis Taiga se décida enfin à parler:

\- Vous pensez que vous pouvez battre Daiki ?

\- Heu et bien... hésita Ryōta, je pense que c'est faisable mais... écoutez, honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Aominecchi est très fort et son état actuel le rend vraiment plus fort encore. Même si il ne s'entraîne pas, et malgré l'aide de Kurokocchi, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le vaincre. Mon Perfect Copy pour le reste de la Kiseki no Sedai à beau me donner un avantage, si je me laisse distraire une seconde, Kaijō perdra.

À cette annonce, le visage des deux lycéens de Tōō s'assombrirent. C'était vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle. En voyant ça, Kise essaya de les rassurer:

\- Ceci dit, même si j'ai des doutes par rapport à mes chances de victoire, je pense quand même pouvoir le vaincre. Pas seul mais avec Kurokocchi et le reste de l'équipe. Après tout, Aominecchi peut être surpris par le jeu de Kurokocchi et à ce sujet, j'ai un formidable atout dans ma manche en plus de pouvoir utiliser les shoots de Midorimacchi et le Thor Hammer de Murasakibaracchi et je pense aussi faire le Emperor Eye de Akashicchi.

\- Avec tout ça, fit Kagami, tu as tes chances en effet.

\- Mais Kise-kun a encore un atout plus grand pour lui assurer la victoire. leur fit savoir Kuroko.

\- Lequel ? voulut savoir Momoi.

L'as de Kaijō esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers ses interlocuteurs et de leur murmurer:

\- Je peux également copier Kurokocchi et le tir qu'il a mit au point.

Cette révélation fut un véritable choc pour Satsuki et Taiga. Même si elle datait de deux jours, ils avaient encore du mal à y croire. Le rouquin avait reprit espoir. De toute manière, la personne la plus adéquate pour stopper Daiki, c'était bien Kise. Le décoloré connaissait très bien l'as de Tōō au vu du nombre incalculable de one-on-one qu'ils ont fait ensemble.

Cependant, son amie d'enfance n'était pas du même avis. Ryōta avait beau être doué, Aomine avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour se dépêtrer d'une situation mal engagée. Ses tirs sans forme et son extraordinaire habilité et sa vitesse surprenante étaient des capacités très dures à contrer. La seule faiblesse du bleu marine était son jeu solo. Et encore, ça n'avait jamais posé véritablement de soucis pour les matchs précédents.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter. la rassura Kagami. Kise joue avec toute l'équipe et avec son duo avec Kuroko, Kaijō peut gagner. Et ils doivent gagner.

Même si il était dans le camp adverse, le rouge était prêt à faire perdre son équipe pour espérer retrouver son Daiki.

* * *

\- Le premier match de la Winter Cup va bientôt commencer. Nous rappelons que les équipes qui vont s'affronter sont Kaijō et Tōō Gakuen. Ces deux équipes sont menées d'un côté par Imayoshi Soichi pour Tōō Gakuen et par Kasamatsu Yukio pour Kaijō. Les spectateurs sont priés de s'assoir et d'attendre dans le calme. Le match commencera dans cinq minutes. Les équipes sont priées de commencer à s'échauffer.

Kagami écoutait distraitement ce que la voix féminine disait dans les hauts-parleurs. Il se contentait de regarder Aomine. Pour une fois, le bleu marine était à l'heure. Momoi semblait inquiète mais plus assurée qu'auparavant. Taiga aussi. Il y avait une forte chance que Kise et Kuroko arrivent à le battre. Mais alors... pourquoi le rouge avait-il au fond de son cœur comme un sentiment de gêne et de peur ?

Le match commença. Kaijō avait la balle. C'était Kasamatsu qui l'avait. Il l'envoya rapidement à Kise. Ce dernier l'attrapa et couru vers l'arceau adverse. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Aomine qui s'avança pour un one-on-one. Mais le blond envoya la balle en arrière qui fut réceptionnée par Moriyama. Kagami fonça pour le stopper mais au moyen d'une feinte, le joueur de Kaijō envoya la balle à Hayakawa.

Sauf qu'Imayoshi parvenu à la lui prendre et l'envoya à Sakurai qui ouvrit le score par un trois points.

Le match se poursuivit pendant longtemps avec un rendement de coups. À la fin du premier quart-temps, le score était de trente à vingt-huit en faveur de Tōō.

Le second quart-temps commença. Kagami avait la balle. Il commença à foncer vers le panier. Pendant ce temps, la tension entre Ryōta et Daiki. Ils commençaient à se défier en one-on-one. Et le métis commençait à s'échauffer à vouloir jouer seul. Aussi, il fonça droit sur le rouquin et lui prit la balle et l'envoya par terre en même temps.

\- Mais, Daiki ! s'exclama Taiga. Pourquoi tu...

\- Dégage de mon chemin. dit durement le bleu marine. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Reste en arrière.

Cette phrase résonna longuement aux oreilles du rouge. Une douleur sourde lui irradia la poitrine. Il avait l'impression que son cœur saignait tellement ça lui faisait mal. Non, Daiki ne lui avait pas parlé comme ça ! C'était un cauchemar ! Merde ! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Ou alors, c'était déjà le cas.

\- Hé, lui fit Moriyama en s'approchant de lui. Ça va ? Tu as...

C'était trop pour le rouquin. Il envoya violemment son poing dans le visage du vert foncé qui s'effondra sur le sol. Un coup de sifflet retentit.

Frapper un autre joueur était une faute grave et cela entraînait un renvoi du terrain sur-le-champ. Ce fut le cas pour Kagami.

\- Tai-chan ! s'exclama Momoi. Pourquoi as-tu...

\- Daiki m'a traité comme une merde. murmura son ami.

Il serrait les lèvres au maximum et se retenait de pleurer de toutes ses forces. Mais il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Aussi il se leva et partit dehors.

Une fois dehors, malgré le froid mordant, le rouge envoya de plein fouet son poing dans le mur en pierre. Du sang teinta sa peau légèrement bronzée.

\- Kaga-chin va bien ? retentit une voix derrière lui.

Le "tigre" tourna la tête et vit...

\- Murasakibara ?! Tu fiches quoi ici ?

\- J'ai vu que Kaga-chin avait une bêtise sur le terrain et Kaga-chin l'a fait après avoir parlé à Mine-chin. expliqua le violet. Alors, pourquoi Kaga-chin est triste ?

Le rouquin ne put tenir bien longtemps et explosa en sanglots. Atsushi l'observa surpris et entoura ses bras autour du joueur de Tōō.

\- Mine-chin n'a pas été gentil avec Kaga-chin ?

Hochement de tête de la part de l'autre. Le géant regarda son ami avant de lui tapoter la tête:

\- Mine-chin était triste de ne pas avoir Kaga-chin avec lui quand il était pas bien. Mine-chin a décidé de ne plus être proche de Kaga-chin parce qu'il est pas bien. Mais Kaga-chin doit lui pardonner car sinon Mine-chin sera encore plus mal.

Tout en parlant, il se détacha du rouge et lui donna une barre de chocolat avant de partir.

Durant ce temps, le second quart-temps s'était terminé et les deux équipes étaient à égalité. Aomine avait décidé de faire une petite pause en dehors du vestiaire.

\- Mine-chin ? entendit-il.

\- Tu veux quoi, Murasakibara ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est Kaga-chin.

\- Il a quoi encore lui ?

\- Mine-chin n'est pas gentil avec lui.

\- Et alors ? Il m'a laissé tomber alors que j'avais grandement besoin de lui.

Le violet soupira et posa son sac de friandises avant de prendre le métis par les épaules et de dire:

\- Kaga-chin n'a jamais voulu abandonner Mine-chin. Kaga-chin aime Mine-chin mais Mine-chin est méchant avec Kaga-chin et Kaga-chin est triste car il croit que Mine-chin ne l'aime pas. Si Mine-chin ne fait rien, Kaga-chin et peut-être Sat-chin vont le laisser derrière eux et Mine-chin sera seul cette fois et personne ne pourra l'aider car Mine-chin a besoin d'aide. Et son aide c'est Kaga-chin et Sat-chin.

Sur cette tirade, il lâcha le basané et reprit son sac avant de repartir vers les gradins.

\- Tu étais où, Atsushi ? demanda Himuro.

\- J'ai remis les pendules à l'heure, Muro-chin. fit le violet en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

* * *

Au même moment, Kise et Kuroko s'étaient mis en retrait. La situation commençait à se corser. La bleuté et le décoloré ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Kise-kun, je vais devoir aller sur le banc le temps que mes techniques fonctionnent à nouveau. Tu penses pouvoir maintenir le score suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir assurer la victoire avec le Perfect Copy ?

\- J'en sais rien. Aominecchi est déjà surexcité. Je ne suis pas certain que nous allons pouvoir tenir longtemps si il continue à ce rythme.

\- Il faut le pousser à bout. intervenu une voix dans leur dos.

\- Momoi-san ? fit Tetsuya.

\- Aomine-kun commence déjà à se fatiguer. Si vous continuez ainsi, il ne tiendra pas tout le match.

\- Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances, Momoicchi ? demanda l'as de Kaijō.

\- Oui. À cause de son laxisme pour s'entraîner, son endurance à baisser. Et puis, poussez-le à jouer sous pression.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? voulut savoir le joueur fantôme.

\- Il a très mal parlé à Tai-chan. Il était presque en train de pleurer quand il est allé sur le banc. Il l'a traité comme une merde selon ses dires.

\- Ça explique pourquoi il a frappé Moriyama-sempai. dit Ryōta.

\- Il est de pire en pire. dit tristement Satsuki. Je pense que...

Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase et dit plus bas:

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux le laisser seul.

Le match reprit quelques minutes plus tard. Pour remplacer Kagami, le coach avait demandé à Susa Yoshinori de le remplacer. Du côté de Kaijō, le coach décida d'effectuer deux remplacements: Kuroko fut remplacer par Nakamura Shinya et Moriyama par Kobori Kōji.

Le schéma d'attaque pour les deux équipes était le suivant: le champ libre était laissé aux deux as de chaque équipe. De cette manière, les quatre autres joueurs pouvaient se concentrer sur la défense. Même si il savait qu'entre un Kiseki et eux, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le Kiseki qui gagne. C'était donc plus un duel as contre as qui allait commencer. Le ballon reviendrait au plus fort des deux. Et dans le cas de figure présente, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit Aomine qui soit le vainqueur de ce duel. Et ça, tout le monde le savait.

\- Tu penses que Kise a ses chances de stopper Aomine ? demanda Moriyama à Kuroko.

Le bleuté regarda ses deux anciens coéquipiers avant de reporter son regard sur son sempai.

\- Je pense que Kise-kun a ses chances. On peut peut-être vaincre Aomine-kun par l'endurance. Depuis la fin de la dernière année de collège, il cesser de s'entraîner.

\- Et donc il risque de se fatiguer beaucoup plus vite que si il s'était entraîner. devina le vert foncé. - Oui.

Sur le parquet, les deux as se faisaient face. Ryôta essayait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude par rapport aux paroles que Momoi avait dites un peu plus tôt.

\- Merde ! pensa-t-il. Aominecchi est en train de perdre ses derniers soutient moraux. Et il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il est tellement prit par sa sorte de dépression qu'il ne fait plus attention à ce qui passe autour de lui. Si ça continue comme ça...

Le décoloré secoua la tête pour se faire violence. Non, il ne devait pas céder à ses pensées noires. Il devait garder la tête froide et réaliser son objectif : remporter à tous prix la victoire. Pas pour lui mais pour Momoi et Kagami.

Le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le début du match retentit. Kise attrapa la balle et l'envoya à son capitaine qui tenta un trois points qui rentra. Kaijô menait à présent au score.

Le blond esquissa un léger sourire. Il était parvenu à tromper Daiki mais, sa tactique ne fonctionnera pas deux fois. C'était déjà un miracle que ça ait fonctionné. Kaijô avait une avance de trois points. Et c'était facilement rattrapable pour l'as de Tôô. Il allait falloir essayer de conserver cette fragile avance. Si Ryôta parvenait à rendre coup sur coup, son équipe conservera un point d'avance par rapport à son adversaire. Mais il ne devait pas se louper. Pas une seule fois.

Sur le banc de Tôô, Kagami regardait la confrontation en silence. Il espérait réellement qui Kise puisse vaincre son équipe.

Les minutes défilaient rapidement et l'atmosphère sur le terrain était toujours aussi tendue qu'au début du match. Le quatrième quart-temps allait commencer dans quelques secondes. Et le nombre de points entre Kaijô et Tôô était identiques. Il fallait absolument que l'équipe en maillots bleus domine. C'était obligatoire.

\- Aller, pria Taiga depuis le banc de touche, juste un panier de plus !

Et il fallait croire que Dieu existait ou qu'une force supérieure l'avait entendu et avait eu pitié car alors qu'Aomine allait sauter pour bloquer Kise, son pied dérapa et il chuta lourdement au sol tandis que le ballon orange rentrait dans l'arceau.

\- Putain ! jura mentalement le bleu foncé. Comme si c'était le moment de se casser la gueule ! Non mais je te jure.

Il se releva maladroitement mais une violente douleur dans sa cheville manqua de le réexpédier au sol. Le Kiseki grimaça et se redressa tant bien que mal. Bordel, sa cheville avait bien déguste sous le choc. Il releva la tête pour voir où se trouvait la balle et ce qu'il remarqua le figea : personne ne lui prêtait attention. Pas même Ryôta. Mais pourquoi ? Ça se voyait qu'il s'était blesser, non ?

Et soudainement, la réalité lui fit face comme si il s'était prit un crochet du droit de Rocky dans le visage. Il avait tellement maltraité les autres qu'au final, ils préféraient ne pas s'occuper de lui. Il tourna un regard vers Momoi et Kagami et il n'y vit que de l'indifférence dans leur regard. Ils l'avait aussi laissé tomber. Plus personne ne intéressait à lui désormais.

Oh et puis merde ! Ce match n'était pas fini ! Il allait encore jouer et le gagner et ensuite... et bien il avisera.

Aomine appuya son pied sur le parquet comme si de rien n'était et couru vers le panier adverse.

Sauf que cela ne changea strictement rien au résultat final : Kaijô finit par l'emporter cent à quatre-vingt-dix-huit.

Aomine finit de se changer du mieux qu'il put à cause de sa cheville qui le lançait et partit. Satsuki ne lui avait pas parlé depuis leur défaite. Wakamatsu lui avait crier dessus comme d'habitude, sakurai s'était maintes fois excusé et Imayoshi essayait de rétablir le calme. Mais la réaction la plus inattendue fut celle de Kagami. Comme pour Daiki, le rouge s'était changé et était partit.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? le stoppa une voix.

\- Chez moi, Satsu. répondit-il. Il a quoi Taiga ?

\- Tu ose me demander ce qu'il a ?! s'énerva la rose. C'est la meilleure ! Tu l'as traité comme un moins que rien depuis qu'il est revenu des états-unis et tu me demande ce qu'il a ?! et bien moi je vais te le dire ! Tai-chan est malheureux par ta faute ! Il croit que tu l'as lâché et il n'en comprend la raison. Et tout-à-l'heure, il en a pleuré car tu passes ton temps à le traiter comme si il n'étais rien pour toi ! Il ne sait plus quoi faire maintenant et il préfère t'ignorer. Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'est pas le seul : moi aussi je préfère te laisser seul dans ton coin vu comment tu m'en a fait baver !

Sur cette tirade incendiaire, la jeune fille partit.

Ces paroles frappèrent de plein fouet Aomine. Ce dernier chancela et dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Il était seul à présent. Tout seul. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il était tellement perdu et avait juste besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Juste du temps, merde !

Les paroles de Murasakibara lui reviennent de plein fouet: un jour, il sera seul. Il lui avait dit. Et ça avait fini par arriver. Il soupira. Il le méritait sans doute. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait énormément de mal autour de lui...

Pendant ce temps, Kagami était resté près du gymnase. Il avait hésité à partir chez lui mais au final, il avait préféré prendre un soda dans le distributeur. Tandis qu'il le sirotait, il alla s'adosser contre le mur.

Sauf qu'il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps. En effet, il aperçu rapidement une silhouette s'avancer dans sa direction. Et il la reconnue de suite.

\- Daiki ? murmura-t-il

Pourquoi allait-il vers lui ? Le rouquin s'avança à son tour. Rapidement, les deux adolescents se firent face. Aucun n'osa dire quelque chose puis Kagami finit par prendre la parole:

\- Pas trop la haine d'avoir tout perdu ?

Cette phrase fit tiquer le bleu marine. Il n'y avait pas une once de gentillesse dans sa voix ou de réconfort. Juste une question froide. Il se força à ne pas grimacer de douleur face à cette phrase.

\- Je... commença-t-il.

\- Si tu comptes t'excuser, c'est pas la peine. Je pensais innocemment que perdre allait te faire redevenir comme avant. Mais en vrai, tu es juste devenu un salopard de premier ordre. Je regrette de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt. En fait, je doute presque que tu m'as vraiment aimé un jour.

Le coup de massue finale. Taiga se détourna et commença à partir. Pas besoin de rester avec celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son meilleur ami plus longtemps. Aomine le regarda s'éloigner en tremblant. Alors c'était donc ça ? Plus jamais il ne pourrait recoller les morceaux, c'était ça l'idée ?!

Une colère profonde envers lui-même monta en lui et, de rage et de désespoir, il envoya son poing dans la vitre du distributeur. Il poussa un cri de douleur en sentant le verre lui déchiqueter la chair et le mutiler. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il retira sa main ensanglantée et l'envoya encore deux ou trois fois dans le mur. Il entendait ses os craquer et une douleur affreuse lui scier la main. Mais quelle importance ?

Il sentit alors une poigne lui enserrer le poignet et il se retourna brusquement.

\- T-Taiga... murmura-t-il.

\- A-arrête ! fit le "tigre" affolé par le sang qui coulait.

Devant son air, le métis ressentit un peu d'espoir: finalement, Kagami ne semblait se ficher complètement de lui.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai entendu des bruits de verre brisé. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était. Et j'ai bien fait.

L'état de la main de Daiki était affreux. Il ne laissait aucun doute: fracture ouverte de la main. Même un amateur l'aurait comprit. Ni une ni deux, le rouquin déchira un bout de son t-shirt et l'enroula autour de la blessure du métis.

\- Bon, viens. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Parce que tu ne vas pas... bordel, t'as mal au pied aussi ?!

\- C'est quand je me suis rétamé lors du match.

Le rouge soupira et passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena jusqu'au métro comme ça.

* * *

\- Tu veux que je dorme chez toi ?! s'exclama Aomine.

Il faisait nuit et les deux garçons venaient de sortir de l'hôpital. Le bleu foncé portait un bandage et une attelle en plus d'une autre attelle à la cheville. Il avait faim et il était épuisé. Il se sentait mal aussi.

\- Il est tard et au vu de ton état, je préfère rester avec toi.

Le regard que lui lança le métis le surprit par sa nature. Ce n'était pas un regard avec une lueur de mépris mais un regard de remerciement.

Quand ils furent chez le rouge, ce dernier ôta ses chaussures et alla dans sa cuisine pour préparer quelque chose. Aomine se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Kagami était tellement gentil. Il semblait le laisser seul quelques heures plus tôt et maintenant, il se comportait comme si il était encore son meilleur ami. C'était un peu surprenant mais il en n'était pas fâché. Au contraire même.

\- Tiens. fit Taiga quelques minutes plus tard en lui donnant un bol de riz avec une paire de baguettes plantée dedans.

Le bleu marine le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et s'attaqua à sa nourriture. Sauf qu'il finit par se stopper plutôt rapidement.

\- C'est pas bon ? demanda son ami.

\- Si. C'est juste que...

Sans se départir d'un léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres depuis un moment, il lorgna sur le ventre de son interlocuteur qui était visible vu qu'il avait déchiré le t-shirt qu'il portait. Ce dernier le remarqua rapidement et rougit légèrement.

\- C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant de ce côté-là.

Il s'approcha du rouquin. Sauf que ce dernier le stoppa de la main.

\- Ça, c'est trop facile. Tu me traite comme de la merde et maintenant que t'es blessé et que t'as perdu au basket, tu veux te servir de moi pour combler le fait que t'as les nerfs. Sache que je refuse ça ! Si tu veux baiser, va aux putes !

Ça déstabilisa Daiki quelques secondes avant qu'il ne donne une claque sur le crâne du "tigre".

\- T'es vraiment con. marmonna-t-il. OK, j'aurais pas dut me comporter comme je l'ai fais. J'avoue que c'était déplacé et tout ce que tu veux. Mais...

Il s'interrompit cherchant ses mots tout en se collant à son ami.

\- J'ai vécu un enfer lors de la dernière année de collège. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors j'ai préféré vivre dans ma bulle de dépressif et de me comporter comme si j'étais la star de service. C'était dégueulasse de ma part je l'admet. Seulement, j'étais vraiment mal. Je sais que ça ne répare ce que j'ai fais et dit mais, je suis vraiment désolé ! Vraiment ! Et sache juste que...

Un sanglot monta au fond de sa gorge.

\- Que j'ai été et que je suis toujours amoureux de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi t'être comporté ainsi avec moi ?! s'exclama Taiga qui doutait encore.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu partes à nouveau !

Kagami écarquilla les yeux et le métis s'expliqua:

\- Même si je savais que tu n'y pouvais rien, j'ai très mal vécu notre relation à distance. Tu étais occupé quand j'étais libre et inversement. Je me sentais abandonné. Quand t'es revenu, j'étais content et honnêtement, je voulais vraiment t'embrasser quand j'ai approché mon visage du tien le jour où tu es arrivé à Tōō. Mais, j'avais aussi peur que tu repartes et j'ai préféré prendre mes distances.

\- Et moi je suis revenu surtout parce que tu me manquais et que j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi.

Puisque ce c'était le temps des déclarations, au temps qu'il fasse là sienne.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et Aomine sourit tendrement avant de dire:

\- Si veux m'embrasser, va y.

Pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Kagami combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord, ce fut très timide et puis plus chaud et approfondit. Leurs langues se touchèrent et ils débutèrent un baiser lingual a en faire rougir Irina Pouffanovich en personne. Ils se séparèrent haletants:

\- Je t'aime. murmura Kagami en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Moi aussi, Taiga.

Et ils ne comptaient pas en rester là.

\- Je te veux, Taiga. fit Aomine et passant ses mains sous le haut de son amoureux.

Le carmin rougit avant de murmurer:

\- T'es sûr ? Avec ta main et ta cheville...

\- Ouais. J'ai attendu trop longtemps sans te toucher.

Sans laisser le temps à sa "victime" de répondre, il la fit basculer sur le canapé et se mit sur lui. Le bleu grimaça un petit peu quand sa main s'appuya sur la surface un peu dure du canapé.

\- Ça va ? demanda Taiga.

\- T'inquiètes.

Le métis releva le t-shirt de l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores et se mit à lui lécher le torse avant d'aller taquiner les deux boutons de chair roses.

Le rouge frissonna et se mit à gémir fortement. Son cinquième membre de dressa rapidement.

\- T'es trop adorable quand tu rougis. chuchota Daiki à l'oreille de son amour qu'il commença à mordiller.

\- Attends deux petites secondes.

Avec douceur, le "tigre" attrapa sa "panthère" et l'allongea sous lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, il lui baissa son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et prit son érection en bouche. Cela fit crier le basané. Bordel, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé de sensations si délicieusement bandantes ! Il n'y avait bien qu'avec son chéri qu'il éprouvait de telles sensations.

\- Hé, laisse-moi te...

La voix du métis se brisa sous le plaisir mais son petit ami avait comprit ce qu'il désirait. Et il allait lui donner entière satisfaction. Ou presque.

Il ôta ses vêtements et, avec douceur, aida "la panthère" à ôter les siens. Kagami mit un genou de chaque côté du bassin d'Aomine.

\- T-tu fous quoi ?! s'exclama le bleu. Je... aaahhh !

Son copain venait de s'empaler sur sa colonne de chair et c'était super bon. En plus, il avait une magnifique vue sur Taiga maintenant. Quoi rêver de plus.

\- Je peux commencer à bouger ?

\- Ouais. Va y !

Les mouvements furent d'abord doux et ensuite plus forts et violents. Les cris des deux amants se firent entendre pendant un long moment quand ils se libérèrent.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'est bon. fit Kagami en s'allongeant près de son petit ami.

Ils étaient dans le lit du rouquin. Leurs ébats amoureux, ils en avaient eu plusieurs, les avaient conduits jusqu'à la chambre du basketteur aux cheveux couleur braises.

\- Ouais. Je t'aime. fit son copain.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'adore, Daiki.

Le lendemain matin, Kagami se réveilla seul. Il avait mal aux fesses mais la présence de son amoureux lui faisait encore plus mal.

\- Bordel, pensa le rouge, il ne s'est tout de même pas barré !

Enfilant son boxer, le rouge partit en direction du salon. Sauf qu'un bruit en direction de la cuisine le fit venir dans cette dernière et ce qu'il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux.

Daiki, en simple boxer, était en train de cuisiner avec sa main valide. C'était tellement amusant de le voir se dépatouiller que Taiga rigola. Le métis regarda son copain avec un air vexé.

\- Te vexe pas. dit le rouge. Je trouve ça juste marrant de te voir comme ça.

Devant la mine boudeuse de Daiki, Taiga s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Aller, fais pas la tête.

Il échangea un autre baiser avec son petit ami.

\- Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. fit Kagami.

\- Avec plaisir. sourit Aomine.

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.


End file.
